Episode 117: Seeking Justice
: also known as Seeking Just Ice Tag : "Merry Cagemas, and a Floppy new year!" Movie Summary Premise : After his wife is brutally raped, high school English teacher Will Gerard (Nicolas Cage with a van dyke) is reluctantly drawn into a secretive and unimaginably labor-intensive ring of involuntary assassins run by "Simon" (a bald Guy Pearce). Story Gerard: * Purchases two particular nutrition bars from a vending machine in the hospital oncology wing. @17:30 * Purchases some gum from a neighborhood grocery store. @26:35 * Carries a letter addressed to Santa Claus to the local zoo. @29:10 * Mostly-accidentally kills his assigned target. @45:30 * Gets suspended for hitting a student. @47:15 * Gets arrested for (kinda) murdering that guy, and it turns out he was a reporter. @48:45 * Snoops around in the dead guy's desk. @1:11:00 * Breaks into the dead journalist's storage unit and grabs a DVD. @1:17:10 * Arranges for Simon to attend a monster truck rally at the Superdome. @1:28:05 * Instructs Simon to "take a leak." @1:30:40 * Instructs Simon to purchase a hot dog. @1:31:00 "The Hungry Rabbit Jumps" : The magic phrase is uttered sixteen times: :: 01:00, 21:45, 29:50 (twice), 32:10, 34:05 (twice), 53:20 (twice), 1:21:45, 1:25:40 (thrice), 1:26:55, 1:27:25, 1:39:35 Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @37:45 ** "If you are thinking about watching Seeking Justice, don't. Go see Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans, which is total Crazy Cage." @38:45 * Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) @38:10 ** "Any time you have Nicolas Cage in a movie, you're really hoping you get a Crazy Cage. Not like, kinda, the sad ''Drive Angry 3D'' Nicolas Cage." @38:25 * Marginal Good-Bad Movie (Dan) @39:05 Episode Highlights People Known to Be Evil @10:35 * Keith Ablow * Michael Chiklis * Mr. Clean * Dr. Freeze (from that Batman movie) * Christopher Lloyd (in the Addams Family movies) * Lex Luthor * Montel Williams Movie Pitches * El Saw @1:06:35 :: "Would you like to play a game? You have to eat your way out of this enchilada in five minutes, or eat your own leg, señor." -- Mexican Jigsaw * Howard the Ducktales @47:30 Quotes * "The point of this movie is that this vigilante monster gets a commission from all the candy he sells." (Elliott) @14:35 Listener Mail :: Mailbag Song @40:20 : "ATTN: Cool Uncle Stu" from unknown @40:40 :: Regarding the ass cancer episode. :: "Free David Kalan." @43:05 : "Total Recall Through the Flop House Synopsis" from Jim Strayer @44:00 :: The ending of Space Jail (also starring Guy Pearce) is discussed. : "Will Our Prayers Be Finally Answered?" from unknown @46:10 :: Discussing possible directions for a Howard the Ducktales project at Disney. @47:30 : "Full Shame and Loathing" from Pat Lastnamewithheld @49:00 :: Regarding Meet the Spartans and The Love Guru. Recommendations * The Bank Job (2008) by Roger Donaldson (Dan) @1:02:25 * Circuitry Man (1990) by Steven Lovy (Stuart) @1:00:20 * The Invisible Maniac (1990) by Adam Rifkin (Stuart) @59:05 * Reds (1981) by Warren Beatty (Elliott) @1:03:20 * Split Second (1992) by Tony Maylam (Stuart) @1:00:35 Category:Episodes Category:New Orleans Category:Rated R Category:Guy Pearce Category:Nicolas Cage Category:Cagemas